


this is going to be awesome

by trappedbyvellichor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, to the point that it's probably a little cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedbyvellichor/pseuds/trappedbyvellichor
Summary: Of course, the Marauders had a reputation to uphold- the most mischievous students to ever walk the halls. And with this Christmassy twist, they might just earn it again.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	this is going to be awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricotyams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotyams/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you like this lovee, happy holidayss:))

"Awesome," whispered Sirius, digging his hands under and playing with the snow. Small snowflakes fell into his eyelashes, and fluttered away as he blinked. Remus thought it was beautiful. James thought it would be very fun to blow away at.

“Prongs?!”

“There’re snowflakes in your eyelashes!”

“Then why are you blowing them away?!”

“I can’t help it when everyone’s blown away by my charisma and charm, can I, Padfoot?”

“I doubt the snowflakes are blown away by your spit,” drawled Remus sarcastically. “Or- well technically they were.”

“Why are we arguing over Prongs’ spit?” Asked Peter, bemused. “Let’s actually get to work on it.”

 _It_ would be referring to the snowman they were planning to build. And if it turned out right, it would look bigger than life itself, and be simply the most exciting snowman ever built on Hogwart’s grounds ever. Stocked up with fireworks and quite a suprise, there was nothing that could stop them.

“So first we’d need a base, right?”

“Already on it,” replied Remus, pulling his hat down over his curls, and shivering just a bit as he dragged a ball of snow almost as big as himself across the ground.

“How big does it need to be?”

“Very big. Bigger than normal. As big as big can get,” replied Sirius with a grin.

“Very helpful, Padfoot, we thank you for your contribution.”

“Oh why of course,” said Sirius with a little bow. “I also took the measurements- about twice as tall as Remus should do, as long as the upside is flat.”

“You sure?” Asked James, looking at Remus, and then looking up at just how high the base would be. “That’s going to be heavy.”

“It’s okay, Moony’s doing all the charms anyway- I’m joking! I promise, I’ll help!”

“And Peter could work on the head?”

“I can do that,” said Peter with a smile, already building a relatively small ball of snow.

“This is going to be awesome.”

* * *

It was approximately half an hour into it, before they were sitting in the Great Hall, shivering so hard they were nearly knocking each other and the mugs of hot chocolate in their hands over.

“This is probably not as awesome as Prongs expected, but I’m sure we can figure this out!”

The three of them looked to Sirius, who seemed more than excited, though his hands were still shaking in the cold.

“Heat charms?” Suggested James.

“They’d melt the snow, though,” replied Remus. 

“Oh... what about wearing more clothes?”

“That would make us heavy and all, wouldn’t it? Besides, we barely have that many winter clothes.”

“True.”

“I GOT IT!” Yelled Sirius, attracting the stairs of the other students lounging around the Great Hall. “Sorry... we could build it inside?”

“Wh- h-” began Peter, before being interrupted by James.

“Pads, you’re a genius.”

“No he isn’t,” began Remus. “It’s snow- and anyways, how on earth d’you think we’ll manage that without the teachers finding out?”

“Invisible charms,” replied Sirius excitedly, as if he’d waited years to blurt that out in pride.

“That- actually could work,” started Peter, looking impressed.

“Would we really be able to pull those off?”

“Moonyy,” began Sirius. “We’re the Marauders, we can pull anything off.”

Trying and failing to hide a grin. “You know what? You’re right.”

“Of course, I’m a genius,” said James, interrupting Sirius. “I thank you for recognising and appreciating it, my dear Moony.”

* * *

Muttering something that the others couldn't hear, Sirius waved his wand across the surface of the huge ball of snow Remus managed to build. And though none of them were expecting anything, the ball slowly managed to disappear, barely being noticed unless you stared directly at it.

“It- actually worked-” stuttered Sirius with a huge grin.

“Of course it worked, you did it.”

“Oh Moony, how you flatter me,” interrupted James again, before Sirius could thank him. Remus just dismissed him with a grin.

“Could you get the head, Moons?”

Remus muttered the same incantation over the smaller, yet still large ball of snow that was the head. And to his surprise, it also managed to turn invisible. It was almost terrifying.

Sadly, the invisibility didn’t take away from the sheer weight of it. So panting in jealousy as he watched Sirius levitate his, Remus carried all the way back to the Great Hall. But he couldn’t say he hated the way Sirius shrugged off his jacket, and pulled off his jumper to reveal just-

“Oi, Moony. If you’re done drooling over Sirius, try to bring that over.”

“I- I was not drooling,” stammered Remus at James, who was standing on the Gryffindor table, knowing he was fully wrong and blushing under Sirius’s bemused grin.

“And I’m a carrot,” chuckled James. “Help me, and bring that over, would you?”

Trying and failing not to catch James’s contagious laugh, Remus heaved the large, invisible weight into James’s hand, and watched as he levitated seemingly nothing on top of nothing. Funny that it could look like a hippogriff and none of them would know ‘til it was done.

Carrying large, invisible sticks from outside, Peter helped attaching the snowman’s arms, and in a whisk of sweat, the body of what was apparently a snowman was built. Though they probably looked crazy to the rest of the students- who, by now, had learnt to accept the Marauders’ eccentric antics- they couldn’t help the loud sighs of relief.

Until Sirius felt something wet beneath his feet.

“Prongs?! Do you also feel the water?!”

“Wh- oh shit- shit- no-” started James, feeling freezing cold water from under his hands.

“It isn’t freezing temperature here, is it?” Asked Peter in dread as he realised.

“It’s fucking melting! Quick- Remus- freezing charm!”

“What makes you think I know any freezing charms?!”

“You’re smart!”

“And _you’re_ a genius," replied Remus. "As you like to keep reminding everyone!”

“But you learnt this!”

“No I- wait, I did, didn’t I? During Spring, was it? When I was reading further for the extra credits section-”

“JUST DO IT BEFORE THE CASTLE IS FLOODED!”

“Alright alright!” Yelled Remus, urgently waving his wand and casting the charm. All four of them felt a cool breeze that sent shivers down their spine, but the water seemed to have disappeared, and they could only hope the snowman didn’t look like a melted heap of marshmallows during the big reveal.

"That was close," sighed Sirius, before bursting into laughter. At this point, the rest of the Great Hall probably worried for them, but they were too relieved to care.

"This is going to be awesome," whispered Sirius, voice tingling with excitement.

* * *

"This is awesome Moony- how'd you manage to get this much?"

Looking at the fireworks that lay in front of them, James's eyes glimmered with all the possible chaos that could ensue. Sirius seemed more intent on the larger rockets that were charmed to do all sorts of different colourful explosions.

"They owed me after a bet on quidditch. Probably not as glamourous of a process as you'd have thought, but it did the job."

"You're a genius, Moony, we're going to have a field day with this."

"Are we?"

"Oh we a-"

"What are you doing?"

All four of them jumped at the sight of red hair and vivid green eyes.

"Nothing-" started Sirius and Peter at the same time James blurted out "Snowman!"

"I apologise for the three of them," said Remus loudly, to cover up the stuttering. "What gives you the idea that we're doing something, Lily?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the huge fireworks in front of you?!"

"Oh."

"Yes. Well. Lily. Lils, my dear Doe, oh ginger one-"

"Get to the point, Sirius."

"It's a surprise!" Interrupted James. "You'll see later."

Sirius gave a half irritated, half amused look to James, who pointedly ignored it.

"Here, why don't I show you- uh- the food being prepared- in the kitchens-" managed James, trying to hide his growing smile. Lily's suspicion almost seemed to drown out in the small blush that grew on her cheeks.

"Okay, sure, but that doesn't mean I won't be back, boys!" She said, voice growing louder as she was whisked out the door.

And with that, the two left the room.

"Well," said Peter.

"Alas, we've lost our right hand man to the depths of romance, to be dragged away by the voice of the sirens-"

"Oh shut up Padfoot, as if you and Moony won't be off at it within- I'd give it, maybe twenty minutes?"

Peter seemed content with Sirius and Remus's joint blush, and the way Sirius could barely stutter out a "B- but-" to defend himself. Not that he needed to anyways- they all knew Peter was right.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to be awesome?"

"Of course it is," replied Remus, but the same nervousness was obvious in his voice. 

They'd just managed to install the fireworks in place, but with heavy invisibility charms covering the entire thing, and chilling charms attempting to keep the snowman cold, there was no way they could check- or really, even know- how well it would go down. Either way, it was going to be chaotic. 

Dressed in their festive wear, the four of them sat at the table early for dinner, checking the clock that was ticking away at the seventh hour. Just a few more minutes 'til the Great Hall was filled with students to witness what had to be the biggest planned thing in months. Of course, the Marauders had a reputation to uphold- the most mischievous students to ever walk the halls. And with this Christmassy twist, they might just earn it again.

The hall was decorated beautifully- with a sense of magic that only Hogwarts had. With larger than life wreaths decorating the walls, and a huge Christmas tree, decorations matching the long streamers and ribbons that covered the walls. It seemed like Christmas was here already, with the snowy ceilings above and silver and red bows that topped it all off. Even the house banners had been touched up with Christmassy colours. But for the first time ever, the glory of it wasn't what the four of them were focusing on.

"Did you make sure the freezing charms don't touch the fireworks?"

"Of course, don't worry about it."

James winced. "Sorry for leaving you three- it's just- it was Lily!"

"No need to worry, Prongs, romance comes for us all."

"Huh," said James, looking raising his eyebrows at Sirius. 

When he noticed, he retorted (but not without a blush) "Oh shh. Look," he added. "They're coming in now!"

And that they were- filing in groups, the hall was being filled with students. Slowly, the other tables were filled, with the exception of a few seats in the Gryffindor one, where people complained it was acting strange. 

"Oh just sit down, it's not like anything's going to happen to you!" Snapped Peter. "Hopefully," he added under his breath.

It seemed all too quick before Dumbledore was on the podium, getting ready to make his speech. If the chatter wasn't so loud, the rapid beating of all four of their hearts might've filled the Great Hall.

"As I'm sure you all can see," began Dumbledore, his loud, yet calm voice. "Christmas is near to dawn on us! The decorations have been made, the trees have been put up, all now that's left is for the fun to be had! But I'm sure none of you are interested in the sentiments of my words, reasonably so. Without further adieu, you may begin."

But before the food appeared, something none of the students or teachers alike expected had appeared.

Like an invisible curtain had been hoisted, an absolutely humongous snowman was revealed on the Gryffindor table. Sirius couldn't stop the proud smile as it was revealed. The winking face on the snowman, the Gryffindor themed winterwear- gloves, hat, scarf- adorned on it, and the music that almost immediately filled the air.

Most, if not all the students had heard "We wish you a Merry Christmas" before. However, none of them had ever heard a giant snowman singing it with the volume of at least five choirs. The Marauders were too focused on what was to happen next to see everyone else's reaction.

As the song ended on a graceful note, furiously excited applause began, only to die out as the fireworks interrupted them. Sirius unconsciously grabbed Remus's hand in nervousness, but Remus was too excited himself to notice.

Large, red, green and gold bursts of fireworks filled the hall, forming glittering combinations of colours that were more vivid and bold than ever. The noise of it simply radiated chaos, and sparkles and swirls filled the air. People were jumping around at this point, either jumping in fright of the fireworks or in what the four of them presumed was excitement. Because this was better than anything before, definitely. 

And as the final few fireworks ended, there stayed the words "MERRY CHRISTMAS" glittering above their heads in festive colours, brighter than all the candles combined.

Letting out a breath all four of them didn't know they were holding, they dramatically bowed to the entire hall looking at them, only to receive applause. The teachers seemed too shocked or impressed, while the students revelled in it.

Looking to each other, their grins were wide, ear to ear, and they couldn't help laughter.

"It really was awesome, wasn't it?"

"It was."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:)


End file.
